Many string instruments have pickups that convert vibrations of a string instrument to an electrical signal where it may be amplified and reproduced through loudspeakers or provided to a recording device. Pickups are commonly available in two forms: magnetic pickups and piezoelectric pickups. Magnetic pickups are typically included within electric guitars, electric basses, electric banjos and similar devices and typically consist of one or more magnetic poles wrapped with a coil of several thousand turns of copper wire and are typically mounted on the body of an instrument. The one or more magnetic pole pieces create a magnetic field that is disturbed by the motion of the vibrating strings, changing the magnetic flux and inducing an electric current through the coil. The pickup is typically communicatively coupled with an amplifier and/or recording equipment.